Kimberly's Courage
Meerkat Tales, Kimberly's Courage, is the first book in the Meerkat Tales series. It is basically like a starter book for the 18-novel series by Keeper Smith. Summary ﻿Hunters dominate female Pansy is loosing her grip on her group. Her daughter, Sylvia, is growing more powerful. One pup could be the awnser to the Hunters' leadership problem but she has a lot of growing up to do before she can take her rightful role as dominate female and still has a bloody, older sister to defeat. In the Hunters' darkest of hours, one leader will rise and bring them to their glory. Meerkats Hunters Pansy-first Hunters dominate female, mother of Kimberly Hooligan-first Hunters dominate male, father of Kimberly Sylvia-vicious older sister of Kimberly who becomes the second dominate female Regan-easily overthrown by Kimberly when they are in the splinter group Georgia-Kimberly's little sister, the runt of the litter CSA-Kimberly's littermate, predated while evicted Danielle-Kimberly's littermate, evicted by her niece, becomes dominate female of Moons group Kimberly-star of the book, the Hunters long-term dominate female Buckshot-Kimberly's first mate Streak-Kimberly's second mate, stepfather of Russle so he is her mate also Shy-Kimberly's oldest son, the sentry of the group Keeper-Kimberly's oldest daughter, becomes dominate female of Cherokees group Hawkeyes-Keeper's littermate sister, evicted and never returns Russle-dominate female after Kimberly, defeats Keeper in the fight for dominate female Kim-Kimberly's last daughter Ashantis Marka-dominate female, leads the attack on Kimberly and her littermates Boogada-Hooligan's brother who is dominate male of the Ashantis Kinkajous Bethany-dominate female Storms Momo-young dominate female Pap-dominate male who is badly beaten by Streak Cobras Fabulous Sylvia-formerly from Hunters, founder and first dominate female of this group, trouble maker Crush-Buckshot's older brother, former dominante male of Hunters Miss Queen-becomes the dominate female after Sylvia's death Specials Inside ﻿Collectable charactor card-Kimberly Collectable Animal card-perigrine falcon Photo tribute at the end Meerkat Tales manga short #1: the Challenger (Kimberly's fight for dominance) Info box-text box with all Kimberly's pups and acomplishments at the end of the book The Main Characters ﻿Kimberly-the star. She gets snake bit twice, both by a puff adder and survives! She later becomes the dominate female of a Hunters splinter group. When the two groups reuinite, she overthrows Sylvia, attaining dominance. She leads for 6 years before her death when she is bitten by a black mamba. Pansy-Kimberly's mother who is the leader of the group in the begining. She is overthrown by Slyvian and evicted. She isn't emntioned again. Hooligan-Kimberly's father who is the tough dominate male. He leaves the Hunters after Pansy dies. Slyvia-Kimberly's evil sister who leads the Hunters into their darkest of times. She is overthrown by Kimberly but allowed to remain in the Hunters. She continues to reak havoc and when the Hunters split, she becomes the new dominate female of their group. Buckshot-'''Kimberly's first mate who is killed in a group encounter. '''Streak-Kimberly's second mate. He is currently the Hunters dominate male beside his step-daughter, Russle. Russle-Kimberly's daughter who is very reliable. She is currently the Hunters dominate female.